Harry Potter Mystery: The New Mystery
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me) Pairings: Harry PotterxOC Warnings: "Contains Mature Content'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2015' Set in after before 5th year in the summer. Based from the mobile game 'Harry Potter Mystery' and the original Harry Potter


**Harry Potter Mystery:**

 **The New Mystery**

 **Contents**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: Harry PotterxOC**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature " Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2017' Set in after before 5th year in the summer. Based from the mobile game 'Harry Potter Mystery' and the original Harry Potter books. This will take place years later after the game and during the 5th school year of harry potter, I'm change the year that the main character in the game will start school, same year has Harry's parents. Just after the main character of the game Jacob's sister which I named Dawn, moves after attending Hogwarts, moving to America. She meets an American wizard named 'James'. Daughter of character from the game, moves back to Surrey, England after her mother passes away from cancer. Leaving with her grandparents, she has to attend Hogwarts. Being home schooled in magic, this will be the first time attending a magical school, were she will be sorted in Gryffindor were she becomes friends with Harry Potter. Harry abandon from Ron and Hermione he seeks friendship from Jess.**

 **Rated: (M-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Note 1: If you put two and two together, Harry would be born in 2001 in this storyline. Same has all the main characters and my OC Jess. U**

 **Harry's parents would have attending school with Dawn 'Oc/Jess's mother in 1991.**

 **Voldemort would have been born in 1940 and attending hogwart in 1951 then died 2001 being the same age, 71.**

 **Note 2: Cedric inst dead, he's very much alive. during the tri wizard tournament,he and harry did take the trophy at the same time, Cedric hid while everything was going on. In the admits of everything, after the spirits of his parents and the muggle caretaker distracted Harry, harry manage to get away near cedric where he took harrys hand they both summon the cup heading back to hogwarts.**

 **Note 3. Since cedric is alive, he backed up harry on Voldemort returning. means ministry of magic, fudge isnt being twisted by Lucius against harry and dumbledore, that mean NO UMBRDIGE! XD**

 **note 4: The Malfoy's changes sides and Sirius will be alive.**

 **edited**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 'meeting the boy who lived'**

The sound of the rain hitting the window of a 1964 Rolls Royce Limousine made Jess's head pop up from a nap she had from the ride she had. Her mother had just died from suffering cancer, which was rare in magical families.

Cancer was rare and uncommon in magical families, her mother having it was a rare case. Sighing she looked out the window to see clouds covering the car, they were in the air. The car was a magical car her grandparents had, that's where she was heading, to her grandparents to live there with them. She would have lived with her father but he was rather too busy to take care of her from his work at the American Ministry.

The driver, Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest, was her grandparent's driver for whenever they wanted to go. "Ms. Mikcloud, we are heading down know. We are right over the outskirts of Surrey" She looked at him and nodded as the car hovered down.

It was a stormy day which gave some camouflage to the car. The car already had a camo spell on it from the cloudy rainy weather doubled it.

Reaching down to a dirt road that no other cars were seen in site, Sebastian turned on the head lights right away and started to drive. Another hour went by, making herself look out the window to see a town "What town is this?" Sebastian smiled "This is Little Whinging, your grandparents live in the outskirts of Little Whinging, not far really" he said.

She smiled softly "Oh I see, is the town nice?" Sebastian chuckled "well yeah, it has all the nice muggle spots to hangout whatever your Americans do, I know you were home schooled and went too muggle school while being home schooled with magic" she sighed "yeah" Other

30 minutes went by, not far from the town. Sebastian pulled into a gravel driveway "We are here" he said has the garage door opened and he pulled into it. She smiled as the car went to a stop, getting out of the car the garage door closed behind them. Sebastian had gotten out walked to the door that connected to the house "this way Ms. Mikcloud" she nodded to him and followed him into the house.

Stepping into the house, she was first meet with a pool table, it was large room. Sebastian looked at her "This party room, the pool table is muggle game thing your grandfather likes to play" "Sebastian dear, come in here" it was the voice of her grandmother.

Sebastian guided the girl into family room, were she sees her grandmother on a chair with a magical knitting hovering in front of her kitting itself. Her grandfather on another chair with the daily prophet in his hand literally glaring at it. Her grandmother lifted her head and smiled to see her granddaughter. She stood up and walked over hugging her gently "Oh Jess! It's so good to see you love!"

Jess smiled and hugged her grandmother back "It's good to see you to grandma" her grandmother chuckled and let go of the hug and turned to her husband "Jarred dear, our granddaughter is here" Jarred turned his head and his eyes widen slightly "Oh my.. Jess you have grown! You look so much like your mother..."

Jess smiled softly "hello grandpa" Jarred turned his head back to the paper in his hand "Emily dear, why don't you take her to her room" Emily smiled "Of course, Jess dear follow me to your room" Emily said guiding Jess out of the family room into a large Foyer hallway. There was a staircase off on the far wall going up "follow me to your room" she said walking to the stairs, Jess smiled and followed her grandmother up the stairs.

Following her grandmother up the stairs and to the right down another hallway, down at the end was a double door. Her grandmother opening the double doors, she stepped in the room.

The room was large like it was a master bed room, this room had calming space with bold accents. Bold Euro Shammed pillows from Z gallery to add some punch to our bed. Chandelier wall art. The carpet was a light grey and the walls were a white color.

The bed platform was a black cherry wood that had a queen size bed on it with a light sheets alright on it. Her boxes and bags were stacked up on the floor and on the bed. Her cat, Anubis, her Egyptian Mau was in the window watching the rain

"This was your mothers room..." Jess blinked and looked at her grandmother "this was my mom's room...?" Emily nodded "yes.. throughout her time in Hogwarts, this was Dawns room well anyways you do know a spell to auto organize your room?"

Jess nodded "Yes mother taught me that first, a cleaning spell" Emily chuckled "so like her, well then I will leave you be to clean up then come downstairs for dinner" her grandmother said leaving the room closing the door.

Jess looked around room and noticed another door off to the right wall, stepping over she opened it turning the light on. It was a bathroom, she smiled "my own bathroom, sweet" she turned the light off and looked at her boxes and bags, she closed her hand with her wand, 13 Inches in Length, made from a rare bark from an ebony tree, it gave it that semi-gloss with deep lavender look to it. With a flick of her wand, the boxes and bags started to unpack themselves, she guided the clothes into dressers and nick knack's on top of her dressers and counter tops.

* * *

Downstairs, her grandparents were now in the kitchen, dining area. The kitchen was large, the walls were a light blue, tan title and light tight wooden counters and cabinets. Jared was at the dining table sipping his drink and glaring more at the same paper in his hand. Emily was in the kitchen string up a pot roast in the slow cooking.

Emily glanced his husband "Jared stop glaring at the paper already..." Jared bite his lip and closed the paper "the daily prophet is a bunch of nonsense" Emily sighed "what are they on about know?"

"Harry potter and he who must not be named, rubbish if you ask me. That poor boy, has to be reduced from this seeker woman. She should be fired for all the fake rubbish she writes" Emily just shook her head "ignore it dear"

Jared huffed "No wonder why our Dawn never wanted Jess to attend Magical schools, too much rubbish!" Emily shook her head "I know you don't want her to go but she has too" Jared frowned "yeah make her attend a school were there's nothing trouble happening"

Emily slammed the spoon on the counter making him jump, she turned to him "enough Jared, she is going. Our family has been attending Hogwarts for centuries!" Jared sighed "Sorry Emily love..." Emily smiled "it's quite alright dear" then she turned to see her granddaughter walk in with her cat walking in behind her

Emily smiled "Oh Jess dear, dinner is just about done" Jess smiled "thank you grandma... hum did you get Anubis's cat food?" Emily blinked "Oh how silly of me" she flicked her wand and two metal bowls came down, one that right away filled with cold water and the other being filled by dry cat food.

Anubis's ears popped up and right away strolled over to the water drinking it. Jess smiled and stepped to the dining table, she sat down. Jared smiled at her "So you excited to attend Hogwarts?"

Jess shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I guess, mom always talked about how it was amazing... but she kept declining the letters that came..." Jared frowned "well your mother wanted to teach you her own way and not be around the drama from school... but you did attend muggle school?"

Jess nodded "yeah, it's the same but without magic" Emily flicked her wand as three bowls of the pot roast and three glasses of milk "Dinner is ready" she said walking over and sitting down. Jess smiled down at her pot roast "Thank you grandma it looks yummy" she right away started to eat her food.

The next in the late afternoon around 3pm, Jess was just finish putting on her black flats. She had on grey racer tank top, black shorts and black flats. Her hair was braided to left side hanging down over her shoulder.

Smiling she picked up her Light green Cross body Shoulder Satchel Mini Purse, she put over her shoulder looking at Anubis who was all curled up on her bed. She smiled "see you later Anubis" Anubis just yawned and fell back into his cat nap.

Leaving her room, she headed down stairs. Her grandparents were in the family room, Emily see's her granddaughter all dressed up "Were you going?" she smiled.

Jess smiled "for a walk grandma, gonna check out the stores" Emily chuckled "do you have any money? Muggle money I mean" Jess blinked "Only American..." Emily chuckled "who much?" "around 200..." jess said "Come here dear"

Jess blinked at her but walked over has her grandmother reached in her own purse taking out the muggle currency for British pounds, here is 200 hundred in pounds" Jess's eyes widen "Grandma... you don't have too..." Emily chuckled "hush dear go on" Jess smiled "thank you grandma" Jess leaned and kissed her grandma on the cheek taking the money and turning to leave.

Emily smiled "oh wait dear, its Awful hot and bright out, do you want me to put the sunscreen spell on you?" Jess stopped and turned to her grandmother "Oh sure" Emily smiled and stood and pointed her wand at her granddaughter "Sun Pro" she casted and Jess's body slightly glowed "Good all sun proof! Oh do you have sunglasses?"

Jess smiled and opened her purse taking out black sunglasses "yes grandma" Emily smiled "Good dear, make sure you drink some water, it's very hot out" Jess nodded and left the house. Emily smiled "she's such a sweet girl" Jared smiled "yes just like our dawn, if she bumps into him I would be surprised"

Jess could feel the sun beating down on her, luckily the spell her grandmother did was working good. Walking down the road. She can see a playground in the distance and trail that lead to underpass tunnel. She smiled "well then" she almost skipped with excitement, she was looking forward to trying out ice cream from the shop her mother told her about. Walking up the playground only to stop to hear a conversation.

"At least I don't mourn in my sleep every night crying, Don't kill Cedric, don't kill Cedric! Dad help me, help me! He's going to kill me!" a rather fat boy said has the group of friends he was with starts to laugh. Jess from. The boy on the swing frowned "Shut up Dudley... I'm warning you..." Dudley laughed "Why should I?" out of anger, the boy whips out his wand points it at Dudley.

Jess's eyes widen "A wizard..." she quickly moved her feet and rushed over. "Because if you don't I'll turn you into an idiot pig that you are!" the boys laughed at him pointing a wand at Dudley, Dudley however was terrified. Before he can spat at the boy, a gentle hand touched Harry's, lowering.

The boy's eyes widen to see a girl, of 15 with deep red hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was fair. Harry blinked at her "who..." Jess smiled at him and whispered "There's no reason to whip your wand out..." Harry's eyes widen more 'how did she...?' Jess turned to the boys with a glare "fuck off already"

Suddenly a cold wind blows through the street, the once bright hot sky turned into dark and dim coldness.

Jess frowned as she can feel smooth deathly feeling loomed over the town. Dudley frowned "What's happening...?" "Come on Dudley!" his gang ran, he managed to follow him.

Harry put his wand back and was about to turn to run off when Jess grabbed his hand making gasp "Quick this way!" she pulled him along running down the street she had came from. Harry's face had a flush on his face then he looked up has a huge dark cloud coming more down, his eyes widen to see two things jump out of it 'no way... dementor's...?' Jess can see then coming down she bite her lip, her grandparents house was so close just a few more feet from them.

Reaching the house quickly, holding the boys hand still she turned to the house and pulling him n the grounds of the house has the two dementor's dove down. Jess tripped making harry trip with her. She gasped, Harry's eyes widen to see the two dementor's coming closer. Harry bite his lip and suddenly the front door of the house opened and he can see bright light "expecto patronum!" a huge ball of light went forward hitting the dementor's in one hit sending them flying.

Harry's eyes widen and turned to see a man walk over "My word, Harry potter" he helped him and Jess up. Jess hissed "ow..." "Oh dear, lady Jess your leg is bleeding, why don't you two come inside quickly, they might come back" Jess nodded walked to the house stepping inside. Harry was hesitant at first but he did end up following them stepping inside the house.

In the butler guided him in the family room to see jess sitting on a couch, a older woman putting a wet towel on her knee, he can see the blood slightly. Jared turned his head and his eyes widen "Harry Potter"

Harry gulped slightly, he bowed slightly "hello sir..." he chuckled "please come in and sit down" harry nodded and sat down. Emily turned to him smiled brightly "bless my soul! Harry Potter!" Jess blinked 'wait this is harry potter...?'

Emily sat down "I'm glad you two are alright, soon has a felt something dark coming towards the house I sent Sebastian to get my granddaughter here" Harry looked at Jess "it was thanks to her we got here... Uhm I didn't know there was another wizarding family living here..."

Jared laughed "no dought that crack pot old fool made sure it was not known" Emily shook her head "Jared dear, don't speak ill of professor Dumbledore, he is a good man" Jared huffed and looked away. Emily shook her head and looked at Harry "Harry dear, this is my granddaughter Jess. Jess this is harry Potter"

Harry looked at Jess and Jess looked at him. She flushed slightly but smiled "it's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled back at her "same, so you gonna be attending Hogwarts...?"

Jess nodded "I just moved here with grandparents after my mother died... so yeah" Emily nodded "she was home schooled in magic and went to muggle school" Suddenly a knock on the door made them look up, Sebastian right away went to answer it.

Emily blinked "I wonder who is it...?" Jared frowned and watched Sebastian walk over with the surprise guest, he bite his lip standing up "James what you doing here?" Emily sighed "Jared enough!" she stood up "

James! Hello welcome" James smiled "Emily you look beautiful has always, I came here to check on Jess" Jess frowned "why check on me when you clearly pointed out didn't want me around" James frowned "its not like that... I have my work in the American minstery to worry about.. I'm not always home.. after your mother passing it wasn't..." Jess stood up fast knock the wet cloth off her knee "Get out!" James frowned biting his lip and turned "fine be that way" he left.

Harry rubbed the back of his head "Uhm... what was that about..?" Jess frowned "nothing harry... man I was so looking forward to that ice cream..." She walked passed them "I'm gonna attend to my knee" she left the room.

Emily frowned "I wish she weren't so cruel to her father like that..." Jared huffed "he basically left her to us, he deserves it" Harry frowned "uhm... I'm sorry but I lost in this...?" Emily blinked at him "Oh my.. dear, well Jess has been living in America since our daughter, her mother, moved there after attending Hogwarts... meeting James... they married and thus Jess was born. She's been home schooled in magic since she was a baby and gone to muggle school on the side lines. A week ago, Dawn had passed away from cancer... rare in witches and wizards... James... had turned over parental rights to us since he is too busy with his work" Harry frowned "So she moved here and is attending school at Hogwarts know?" Emily nodded.

A roar of thunder echoed form outside, Jared frowned and stood up walking to the window "I can sense there still there... waiting for harry to leave..." Emily frowned "dear what should we do...?"

Jared sighed "Sebastian should give him a ride home, make sure he will be returned home safely, Sebastian!" their butler came in "yes sir?" "I need to escort harry home incase those dark creatures come out again" Sebastian nodded "Of course Sir"

Jess came back downstairs with her knee bandage up "Is he leaving ...?" Emily nodded "yes dear, Sebastian is taking him" Jess frowned slightly but nodded, she turned to harry "owl me when you get home...?" Harry flushed but nodded "of course... uhm last name...?" Jess chuckled "Jessica Mikcloud"

Harry smiled at her "alright, I will. Thank you for helping me" "no problem!" jess chuckled. Sebastian cleared his throat making Harry look over to him "let's get going Mr. Potter" Harry nodded, he waved goodbye to them and left with Sebastian.

In the back of car, Harry sat down on the seat. He can see the dark clouds disappearing. "It seems they are leaving" Sebastian said from the drivers spot. Harry nodded "yeah, I'm grateful for your help sir" Sebastian nodded "anything for the harry potter"

turning in the Privet Drive up to Harry's house "Of there is anything you need to let us know sir. I'm sure Jess will be here in a heartbeat" Harry nodded getting out of the car and heading to the front, Sebastian was already driving away.

Harry frowned looking back at the front, he shivered slightly he was afraid what will happen when he walked into those doors. He took a deep breath and opened the front door walking in. closing the door behind him, all he can hear was the TV in the background on about the weather.

He gulped mentally and moved his feet to the stairs, taking one step on the steps a loud voice made him stop in a his tracks "BOY! HERE IN HERE!" harry frowned and turned and walked to the living room.

Walking in, his aunt, uncle and even his cousin was in the living room. "yes?" Vernon bite his lip "How dare you leave our son alone in that thunderstorm! He could have been hurt!" in Harry's mind 'really? Yelling at me for this rubbish?' Harry sighed "he was the first one to run off, I was gonna follow but I was dragged away"

Dudley laughed "Yeah by another freak like you!" Harry bite his lip "How dare! You didn't even know her!" he turned and ran out of the room up the stairs into his room.

He slammed his door shut scaring Hedwig making her hoot slightly. He sighed slightly and walked over to her "sorry girl" he petted her slightly, she hooted softly and hummed from her master petting her. Harry smiled softly "I meet this amazing girl... turns out she is a witch..." then his eyes widen "Oh I have to write her!" he took out piece of paper and pen, he started to write.

 _'Hey Jess,_

 _Its Harry, I made it home safely. I hope your knee is alright. So... what you up too?_

 _Harry'_

He folded it put it in an envelope and signed it then giving it to Hedwig "Here girl go and send this to Jess" Hedwig grabbed it with her beak and flew out of the window. Harry smiled watching her leave.

* * *

Back at Jess's grandparents' house, Jess was in her room. Know in her Burgundy Embroidery Silk Sleepwear V-Neck Sleeveless Nightdress and Shorts Set Elegant Lace Pajama Set.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed "really...? Can't they just stop growing already...? I'm already 15 and my boobs are a size D..." a soft knock on her upper window made her head turn, she blinked and walked over to her wand and opened the window with her wave of her wand, a beautiful snowy owl came flying in and siting itself on her bed making Anubis's head pop with his ears up watching the owl.

Jess smiled and stepped to the owl "why hello there" Hedwig chipped dropping the letter. Jess blinked and picked up, she smiled more to see Harry Potter's name. she flushed with a sweet smile 'he wrote me!' she giggled opening it. Reading she chuckled, she skipped to her notebook taking out a pencil and started to write back at him.

 _'Harry! I knew you would write me back, I'm glad you made it home safely and I'm doing nothing but getting ready for bed... so uhm.. what you doing tomorrow? We can go to Diagon Alley together... Sebastian is taking me to get my school supplies'_

Folding it, she hand made an envelope, putting the letter in it and gave it to Hedwig "here you go, bring this back to Harry sweetie" Hedwig chipped lovelying at her took the letter and flew out of her room. Jess's heart thumped making her fall back on the bed 'what is this I'm feeling...?' She flushed but smiled "I don't care I can't wait to hear back from him!"

* * *

Back at Harry's, he was laying on his bed in his boxers and t-shirt. Hearing wings flapping he turned to see Hedwig flying in his room landing on his table. Harry smiled getting off the bed stepping to Hedwig. Gently taking the letter from Hedwig, opening it he read and a smile came on his face. He sat down and started to reply to Jess.

Back at Jess, she was sitting up on her bed, already half tucked in. Her window lifted open, Anubis was next to her curled up next to her. She was reading the History of Hogwarts; her grandparents had asked her to read it. She was already have way done reading it, when Hedwig came flying through her window. Jess looked up as Hedwig landed next to her. Jess smiled "Hello there" she took the note from Hedwig and read it.

'I would love too! I gotta meet up with my friends there also, you welcome to walk around with us, if you don't mind'

Jess giggled softly her wand on her nightstand, she picked it up and flicked it has two pieces of paper and pencil came to her, one was already folding itself into an envelope, the blank one came to her with the pencil and jess right away started to right back to him.

 _'that sounds fun, alright. I'll pick you up alright? See you at 9am, well I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Harry'_

Folding it, she put it in the envelope and closed it up. She handed it to Hedwig "here you go dear" Hedwig took it and fly out of her room.

Jess yawned softly, she book marked her page closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. Putting her want on top of the book and turned off her light. She laid on her side and snuggled next to her cat, he was purring. Jess smiled and closed her eyes as sleep took her.

* * *

 **I had re-did this forst chapter, by chaing Jess's room and Wand. Her wand on my wattpad has the main pic for this chapter.**


End file.
